Second Chance at Love
by FireOfInspiration
Summary: In which Marinette decides to move on, and a certain cat tries to make sense of it. LadyNoir. Warning: pure fluff.
1. Ready

**I started writing this a few years back and abandoned it. I was checking mi files trying to avoid to do my homework when I stumbled upon this. It's not perfect, and it's not completed. But I really want to bring back some LadyNoir into my life, as the show has started to rip my dreams.**

**I'm planning on publishing the story into 3 chapters in total. That being said there'll be more content soon. Feel free to check my profile to read my other one shots in the meantime.**

**English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**FireOfInspiration**

_Ready_

Marinette fidgeted with her hair one last time before stepping way from her vanity with a sigh. Tikki carefully observed her chosen from her seat on the chaise. She knew that nervous look. Has seen in for at least two years now.

Tikki knows that when the time is right, she will ask her advice. And this time Tikki would be giving her a different answer.

Marinette was ready.

The Kwami has seen her grow from a fidgety shy teen to a strong kind young woman. Her physical changes had taken place; while her chosen was still average height, she had grown a few inches taller, and her face had lost some of her baby fat around her cheeks. While she still had a lot to learn when it came to patience, Marinette had improved in that aspect. She became more analytic and thoughtful. Yes, Marinette had matured.

Tikki cocked her head to the side as the girl grimaced at the forgotten sketch on her desk, which was now covered in piles of sheets of ripped paper. The computer surrounded by a pile of books that Tikki knew her chosen had pushed to the side on purpose. The sewing kit open with a few missing items. Only a three framed pictures remained on her desk; one that Nino had taken last summer of Alya and Marinette posing in the kitchen; the second one of her parents holding her as a child, all three of them grinning; and the last one being the class photo taken last year.

The wall was still covered. From posters from Jagged Stone to some designs, some made by her, the other cut from magazines as inspiration. Some printed pictures of her friends and family. Tikki had noticed over the last couple of months, the amount of Adrien's face had decreased considerably over the last months. Of the wall and desk that used to be full, only remained those taken with Marinette's group of friends and a couple with an Agreste design.

Tikki knew her chosen was growing, and slowly letting go of her old crush. And she knew that Marinette was aware of this change, and while at first she seemed hesitant to let go, she came to terms that it was for the best.

Once Marinette accepted what her heart already knew, but head seemed to forget, she was at ease. She was friends with the boy in question. The two of them plus Alya and Nino became inseparable. And Marinette was happy.

So happy.

But, sometimes it still hurt. After all, it's hard to let go of your first love.

Tikki huffed.

If only her chosen would realize the other change in her life.

It happened a couple of months after Marinette admitted to Tikki (and herself) that it was time to move on from Adrien. Ladybug and Chat Noir had defeated an akuma and the two of them were relaxing on a roof. The change was subtle. Invisible to the naked eye. But Tikki could feel it. The sweet lingering expressions were no longer one sided.

Tikki noticed, Marinette hadn't.

She knew Marinette was starting to come in terms over what happened, thus her sudden attitude. Marinette had taken into staring at nothing and think. And she had yet to admit it.

_It's only a matter of time._

In the past, Tikki had told Marinette of the dangers of being a superhero. Taught her the importance of her identity and how to look out for herself. But now…

Tikki smiled at the lost look on her chosen.

She'll figure it out.

She was ready.


	2. Long Conversations

**Hello! So, it took me longer to upload than what I had expected. Whops! With everything that's been happening in the world and the sudden amount of time I recently had -finally and officially done with the semester!- I figured I could upload today. I hope that this new chapter finds you well and brings you a bit of entertainment. **

**Anyway, REVIEWS are very much appreciated :3**

**FireOfInspiration**

* * *

_Long Conversations_

* * *

Three weeks.

It took her chosen three more weeks to confess.

Tikki knew Marinette could be stubborn, but this more than she had expected.

Oh, well. At least she is talking now.

And talking she was.

Marinette was rambling. Squeaking. Hand gesturing. Stomping.

"– but I really don't know for sure –"

Tikki hummed.

"– this is Chat Noir we're talking abo–"

_'At least she's coming around,'_ she thought.

"Marinette," the little deity interrupted patiently. "Breathe."

The girl did.

"Now, would it really be so wrong to accept how you feel?" Tikki questioned.

"I, well, no, but –"

"Then, what's the problem?"

"No one is supposed to know our identities!" Marinette explained passionately. "Not even ourselves."

"True," Tikki accepted.

"If it ever comes down to the worst, it could be our only and final defense," said Marinette with a sad tone.

Tikki softened and flew to Marinette, who immediately popped up her hands for her to land on.

"Is that what you're worried about?"

The young woman nodded.

"Marinette, you are most certainly an amazing Ladybug. You have an incredible ethic, and you take this duty with the seriousness of the past Ladybugs." Said Tikki slowly. "You have gone up and beyond to make the right decisions, always considering the future impact, and I couldn't be more proud."

Marinette blushed under the praise.

"I trust the decisions you make," Tikki continued with a smile. "But you should also know, that there is always more than just one right way."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that there's always at least another option to consider that will still allow you to be a good Ladybug," she paused. "The Miraculous is a strong responsibility, whenever there is a Miraculous active, it is always done with another one to balance it out. To share the burden."

"I didn't know that," Marinette said quietly.

Tikki nodded. "It is an important decision. The guardian always has to make sure to make the right combination and find the right people."

"Combination? Is it not always a designed pair?" the girl asked confusedly.

"No," Tikki answered. "It can be a different combination of Miraculous. There are many factors to consider; the era, the situation, the need… And then the guardians have to find the right people for each Miraculous. The only Miraculous that have to be activated together are the Ladybug and the Chat Noir. They are the perfect match. The perfect balance. Always working in harmony."

"Perfect match?" Marinette squeaked out.

Tikki giggled. Immediately knowing what Marinette was thinking. "The yin and yang. The day and night. Creation and destruction. Good luck and bad luck. In the beginning it used to be one Miraculous with the power of a God." She paused, considering how to proceed. "As expected, to have that much power… well, it caused complications. Humans were willing to do anything to get it."

"Like Hawkmoth," Marinette whispered.

"Like Hawkmoth," Tikki nodded.

"What happened?"

"It was destroyed," Tikki answered quietly. "Destroyed, to keep the temptation away. And reformed, to make sure that the powers could still be used, but within a limit. Out of this Miraculous, two came to be."

"The Ladybug and the Chat Noir."

"The Ladybug and the Chat Noir," the kwami confirmed with a nod. "So, you see, they balance out because they were originally one. They work better together. They have a connection that the other Miraculous don't have."

"Where you there when… when it was… destroyed?" Marinette asked timidly.

"No, I came to be once it was reformed." Tikki sighed. "Plagg and I, we know the story. We feel it. But we weren't there. Originally there was a kwami, it was split into us. That's all we know." She finished almost nostalgically. And it was true, Tikki and Plagg didn't have any recollections of this happening, and they didn't know much of the kwami that used to guard it nor the previous holders. Only that is brought a lot of pain, and destruction.

"That's… strange," Marinette mused, still trying to comprehend. "But, Tikki, why are you telling me this? What does this have anything to do with me?"

"To plan the future and understand the present, you have to know the past," Tikki explained a bit more cheerfully. At her chosen's perplexed stare she continued. "You are the carrier of the Miraculous Ladybug. You were chosen, because you have the qualities and attributes needed for the earrings. You have a connection with them, with me. The same goes for the carrier of the black cat's Miraculous."

Marinette blinked.

Tikki sighed. How else can she explain it?

"Marinette," she tried again. "The Ladybug and the Chat Noir Miraculous have to be activated together, because together they are one. They have always been. Since the first carriers, the guardian has tried to find those who will have a similar connection to maintain the balance."

Of course that that was the intention, but sometimes, the guardian would make an excellent job and select those who have the exact same connection as the Miraculous. One soul split into two. Two actual halves meant to be one.

Marinette licked her lips. "You mean like soul mates?"

"Sometimes," Tikki smiled. "Not all the time of course."

Marinette squeaked again and stood up quickly. Tikki managed to fly to the desk before Marinette dropped her.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE?!"

"Mari–"

"–WHOLE TIME HE HAS–"

"Now, now, this is–"

"–AND THEN THERE IS ADRI–"

Tikki blew out a breath. She really should have seen this coming. This was Marinette after all. Tikki looked at her fondly before deciding to let her bent for moment. After all, she really could have delivered the news differently.

"–TURNING HIM DOWN ALL THE TIME!"

She really hopped that her parents were busy at the bakery because she didn't think Marinette could come up with an excuse for all of this.

"Oh, no. I have been turning him down all the time," Marinette's eyes widened in terror. "Now I've really ruined my chances! What if he decided he had enough of me rejecting him and fell in love with someone else?!"

"I don't think he did that," Tikki giggled.

"How would you know?" whined Marinette and she plopped down her chaise.

"Marinette, you saw him last night. Did he act any differently?"

"No?"

"Of course not! He still feels the same!"

The dark haired girl hid her face with her hands. "Tikki? Have previous carriers fallen in love with each other?"

"Plenty of times."

Marinette dropped her hands to her lap. "So, they all knew their identities?"

"No." Tikki said simply. "You have to understand that even though all the carriers shared the same responsibility and had similar traits, they had different situations. It happened sometimes that the carriers were related by blood, some already knew each other either before the Miraculous or in their civilian life, and others were complete strangers. Some fell in love with each other, other times they fell in love with someone else."

The kwami floated to Marinette.

"The connection that they share, it is not always romantic. Nor it was always friendly."

"They fought against each other?" Marinette gaped.

"It happened a few times that they were enemies," Tikki winced. "They hated each other."

"I thought you said they shared a connection."

"They did. Hate is a really strong emotion, strong enough to bind them together."

Marinette hummed in response.

"Some Ladybugs and Chat Noirs never found out each other's identity," Tikki continued. "Some did."

"What happened to those who knew each other's identities?"

"Their relationship improved, regardless if they were friends, family or involved romantically."

"It never backfired?" Marinette wondered in a small voice.

"It happened a couple of times," admitted Tikki. "More often than not, it makes them stronger. I'm not telling you to tell Chat Noir you identity or your feelings. But I want you to understand that it's okay if you decide to do so. And it's also okay to continue as you are right now. Either way, you'll continue to be an excellent Ladybug. And the bond you two share will continue to be as special as it is now. Whatever you choose, I'll support your decision."

Marinette nodded thoughtfully. Tikki hoped she would make the right choice, the one that would allow her to grow as a person and bring her happiness. Whatever that decision was.

"Tikki, did it happen that they were in love with each other, and they never found out about their identities?"

"Yes." It happened more times than she would have liked.

"Did they regret it?"

"Yes." All of them did.

She hopped Marinette would never regret her decision.


End file.
